Naruto Lawliet: A Shinigami's Heir
by KenthostheKitsune
Summary: Rated M to be safe. Upon breathing his last breath Minato utters a single plea, never expecting to be heard. Likewise, L never expected to be a parent. Watch as Naruto gets caught in the middle of a war between the Shinigami and Kami. Sorry bad summary


Readers please read Author's note at bottom. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Kenthos does not own any recognizable anime character; they belong to their respective owners while the plot does indeed belong to her.

Black, red and orange painted the usually midnight blue star spotted night sky a sickly pinkish gray as lung suffocating smoke stained the air, the scent of ash tainting your sense of smell and clogging your esophagus as you breathed in the smog. Beads of salted perspiration dripped from burning flesh as the fires grew in size and number, the flames growing nearer as it engulfed everything that made contact with its scorching touch.

Smoldering corpses littered the area like newly fallen autumn leaves in the middle of August, their faces twisted into horrifying expressions that consisted of bitter smiles, angry scowls, and agony induced screams that died on their lips as they took their last breath. Their deformed facades now permanent masks that would not only haunt the memories of surviving loved ones, but would fuel the hatred that would be aimed at the beast's future container and prison.

Ear splitting screams pounded painfully against your ear drums, shattering them as the monster's murderous bloodthirsty howls rang through the night air, matching the panicked screams, dying gasps and desperate pleas for help beautifully in a sick twisted melody of death and despair. Blood watered the land like rain, dying the landscape multiple shades of crimson as men and women were slaughtered like animals, crushed by the fox's paws, turned to ash from its fiery attacks, drowned like rats from the tsunamis its tails conjured and killed from the massive earthquakes that shook the fire country itself. The souls of countless victims were now in the shinigami's unyielding grip of death.

The fox demon was just as large if not larger than the leaf's famed Hokage monument, it's red coat untamed as it stood on end, stains and splatters of crushed cadavers and blood flattening patches of the fur against it's large body with their sticky essence. Massive claws that were larger than a full grown man ripped through flesh and bone effortlessly as they slashed through Konoha's shinobi, cutting through the humans like a plastic knife through melted butter. Yellowed sharpened teeth were stained scarlet as Kyuubi chomped at the humans on his heels, those foolish enough to get so close finding themselves a one way ticket to heaven while their remains were stuck between the creature's teeth like leftover spinach.

It was this scene that the legendary Fourth Hokage came upon as he summoned a giant red skinned toad that wore a dark blue robe with white lining, bandages wrapped around his middle while a giant pipe stuck out from between his lips. This toad was known as Gamabunta, the boss summon of the toads.

The man riding the top of the amphibian's head wore the standard leaf jonin outfit, a long white coat with red flames licking the bottom of it adorning his back while the kanji 'Yellow Flash of Konoha' was stitched onto the fabric. Golden blond hair framed his handsome face, his side bangs brushing past his shoulders against his collar bone while the rest ended at the nape of his neck, the top spiked up. Hard, sorrow filled azure eyes peered out from under his blue metal plated headband, tears pooling at the bottom of his almond shaped orbs. Blood soiled his clothes while droplets of blood were polka dotted on his face and hair, the small blotches running down his skin in a rain splattered pattern before dripping off.

In his arms was a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, the elder holding it close to him in his protective hold. A small cute face poked out through the cloth, a thin layer of soft baby fine blond hair covered the infant's head, his blue eyes were currently scrunched closed and his mouth wide open as he cried loudly, his screeches shaking his tiny body. The baby nearly choked on his own sobs as he cried, the action pulling at his father's heartstrings. If one were to look under the blankets at his stomach they would see a complicated series of seals drawn on his skin, the pattern focusing around his belly button.

"**Sheesh…kid's got a powerful set of lungs…"**

Minato looked down at the toad, the kage gently rocking the boy in an effort to calm him. How had it come to this? What happened to the days when he was being dragged to every baby store in the Fire country by his hormone high wife? What happened to the days when he had teased Kushina about her weight?

He was barely holding back his own full body sobs that threatened to overcome him, a few clear droplets of salted water spilling from his eyes as he drew his newborn son closer. The Hokage's duty was to protect his village and sacrifice anything and everything for the happiness and safety of the people who lived there, but until now….Minato never really realized the full meaning to those words. And now, his world threatened to shatter as they crashed down on him like freezing water.

"Yeah…I know…."

Gamabunta could sense his partner's inner turmoil from the way Minato's voice trembled, the toad practically smelling his anguish and hesitation.

"**Minato….maybe you could find another way…"**

"No! There isn't any time to find another way! People are dying down there and I have to stop this thing before it destroys the village!"

The volume of Naruto's screams increased to an all new level, his father's shouting scaring him terribly. Minato's eyes softened as he became unusually calm, focusing all of his attention on the child in his arms as he cooed softly in his ear.

"Shh…everything will be okay Naruto….Daddy's here….just please calm down…Shh….That's a good boy…."

Fate…or luck seemed to be on his side for the first time that day as the baby calmed, his cries becoming soft sniffles and hushed whimpers as identical teary blue eyes peeked open and gazed up at him. Minato felt his resolve crumble as he looked into Naruto's innocent yet curious blue eyes. How could he do this to his only son? Dumping such a burden on him only minutes after he was born? Naruto would grow up not knowing either of his parents and would most likely become an orphan, for who would adopt the Kyuubi vessel after so many lost so much to the beast that would soon be contained?

Kakashi was too young for the responsibilities of parenthood, not to mention he didn't know he even had a son. No, the only ones that knew he had an heir was his teacher Jiraiya, Tsunade and the Sandaime, for they had been the only ones at his wedding and gave the couple their blessings. Tsunade had left the village awhile ago, grief stricken by the deaths of Dan and Nawaki while Jiraiya had his spy network to attend to, not to mention his wife would kill him if he let his son be raised by the super pervert. Sandaime was another person that couldn't take Naruto in because he would be too busy picking up the pieces of the village after this was over and done with.

Unbeknownst to the kage he had started crying as these dark thoughts ran rampant in his mind, the man nearly jumping when he felt a tiny soft hand reach up and lay on his face, catching a few tears on the babe's tiny fingers as he did so. Minato felt the full body sobs come back ten fold as he looked down to Naruto's face, the baby cooing softly at him. Even though he wasn't even a day old, his son was trying to comfort him, despite the fact that he was most likely going to ruin his life by sealing away the Kyuubi in his stomach. The Yondaime Hokage felt like the worst father in history, he didn't deserve his son's sympathy.

"**It's time….."**

One could hear the somber tone the amphibian's booming voice carried as he spoke, the old toad saddened to have bear witness to the death of the world's best shinobi. The blonde's smile was broken but it was there nonetheless, his tears cascading down his cheeks.

"I know….thank you Gamabunta-sama….it's been nice knowing you…"

The frog snorted at him, unable to contain the bitter smile from overtaking his pipe holding mouth.

"**Heh….whatever happened to Bunta gaki? Don't tell me you're finally giving me respect now of all times. Well…it's been an honor fighting by your side kid…good luck." **

Minato was too choked up with emotional tears to say anything but nodded vigorously, his gold colored spiked bangs overshadowing his normally vibrant eyes. He shook gently as he pressed a soft kiss to his son's forehead, wishing that his son was old enough to understand.

But that wasn't to be. For all he knew the child would never find out about him or Kushina, considering the fact that the only three people that knew weren't exactly spring chickens and might not live long enough to inform him about his legacy. The kage left a letter and a few other things for Naruto to eventually receive when he was old enough just in case. Minato couldn't and wouldn't blame his son if he ended up hating him for this….he had every right to.

"I love you son…..be strong….I entrust Konoha's future to you now….I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do….but hopefully Kyuubi's power will protect you from him…."

Minato looked up with determined eyes, taking in the world around him for one last time, his heart now resolved as the doubt fell away from him like a large weight off his shoulders. Hurriedly, he summoned up two kage bunshins that stood by him, one flanking him on each side.

"Bunta we're going to have to get much closer! We need to hold him in place!"

"**If that's the case we're going to have to do a transformation jutsu or something because I don't have any claws gaki!"**

"I think all we'll need is a partial transformation Bunta…"

"**Right…..I'm going in!" **

The Hokage and his clones nearly lost their balance as the toad rushed in, the men able to stay on by forcing chakra to their feet to stick to the amphibian's head. Crossing his hands in the transformation seal while his arms and elbows cradled his son both the summoned and original summoner cried out.

"**Ninja art: Transformation Jutsu!"**

"Ninja art: Transformation Jutsu!"

A large cloud of smoke popped into existence, covering the entire area in gray wisps of barely visible air that was condensed enough that it made sight difficult. Once the smoke cleared Gamabunta's webbed hands were now replaced with clawed paws that were razor sharp.

Minato held on tight as the toad jumped high in the air before landing right in front of the raging fox, the blond haired man practically in Kyuubi's face. He felt like he was staring death in the face as he locked gazes with the fox, Minato seeing his haggard looking reflection in the demon's pupils. Gamabunta grabbed on tight to the demon's fur with his temporary claws, the fox howling as it thrashed, trying to get away. Well…it was now or never…

Quickly his hands formed the seals he had been practicing non-stop for the past hour, the very seals that would sign his death certificate. Who knew that just these nine hand signs together would cause such sorrow? Who knew they would be used to end the life of a leader and seal the fate of a newborn child, damning him to a miserable existence? These nine seals would be the last he would perform.

Snake…..

The clone on the left prepared to do the Hakke no Fuuin Shikiotherwise known as the Eight Divination Signs Seal Style which would work in conjunction with the other two seals that would be applied.

Boar…..

Ram…..

Rabbit….

Meanwhile the replica on the right was busy generating chakra for the Shishou Fuuin or Four Image Seal, one of the seals that would help hold the Kyuubi inside of it's soon to be vessel. Minato had already drawn the seals on the infant's skin and once this was over…the intricate patterns would become permanent like tattoos but would only be visible if his chakra was being circulated.

Dog….

Rat…..

Bird….

Horse…

Snake…..

As the last seal was made, Minato cried out the name of the jutsu that would condemn him to the shinigami's stomach and likewise condemn his son to a life of pain…..or so he thought.

"Shiki Fuujin: Corpse Spirit Sealing Method!"

Behind him a ghostly apparition appeared, the creature was purple skinned and had a large mane of snow white hair, its eyes bright yellow while the background was as black as coal. Crimson red horns peeked out of the sides of his head while a long dagger was clutched between its shark-like razor sharp teeth. The shinigami's white robes billowed in the barely blowing air as it gazed around the sight of carnage, the flames consuming the village reflected in its soulless eyes.

Briefly the god's gold eyes met with the village leader's sapphire blue ones before it nodded, the being knew exactly what Minato planned to do once he gazed into his soul through the passing glance.

Minato groaned in pain as a translucent black marked purple arm went right through his stomach, the red beads on the deity's arm clacking together as they were moved. The mortal man coughed out blood, the red liquid spilling from the sides of his lips as the shinigami's hand came out through the other side of him.

Slowly, the hand reached out and went into Kyuubi, the demon fox howling in rage as it tried to get away.

"**Foolish human! Do you honestly think this seal will hold? Once I get out I'll rip this child to shreds from the inside out! And when I'm done I'll finish what I started and wipe this village off the face of the earth!" **

Coughing harshly as he fought to extract the demon's soul, Minato couldn't help but let a soft sad smile grace his bloodied features.

"Konoha will never fall…..and you shall never regain your freedom…..my son will make sure of that."

With the last of his strength he yanked Kyuubi's soul out of his corporeal body, the Shinigami doing the rest as he pulled the demonic soul towards the infant, placing it in Naruto's stomach. Simultaneously the two clones shouted out the names of the two extra seals that would reinforce the Shiki Fuujin, immediately activating them before poofing out of existence.

Kyuubi screeched as he left his body, the demon's face frozen as the soul departed, leaving an empty shell behind. The fur, muscles, and organs melted away from the skeletal structure like molten lava, the remains seeping into the earth and eating away at it, leaving a large crater in the ground with scorch marks decorating the edges. The bones were blown away like dust as the wind picked up, nothing remaining of the once great demon fox as the barely seen particles disappeared into the atmosphere.

Minato felt himself falling as he felt all of his remaining strength leave him, his very life force being sucked out of him as his soul was being vacuumed into the shinigami's mouth. Shedding a single tear for his fallen comrade and long time friend, Gamabunta used his tongue to catch the man and the by now shrieking baby and eased Minato into a laying position on his head, the man laying on his back as he cradled his son in the crook of his arm.

Tonight was a full moon, the beautiful white sphere shined down on the village as the assault ended and for a moment, all was quiet and peaceful, even the wind itself had died down as though mourning for the deaths that plagued this once great and powerful country.

As though honoring the fallen hero himself, the moon's light shined brightest on the dying kage, a spotlight of white bathing him in a beautiful heavenly glow that made his hair seem to have silver lining and his skin to be a pure snow white. Crystal clear tears ran down his face, the blood that splattered his petal soft lips stood out against his now ashen features.

Even as he struggled to breathe, he still spoke to the star riddled sky above him, his tears making speech difficult.

"P-Please… watch….over my son….Kami-sama….help him…"

The light in his eyes flickered before it disappeared, dying like a candle in the harsh wind that was life. On his lips was his dying plea along with his spilled blood, on his arm was his son who would never know his real parents and on his forehead was the symbol of the village he died for.

A few minutes later, a slightly battered elderly man hopped up on the mourning toad's head, his wooden geta not making a single noise as he stumbled over to the cooling carcass. The man had long white hair that spiked at the top while the rest was tamed into a ponytail that traveled down his back while two bushy side bangs bordered around his face, a metal headband with two small horns on it with the symbol for 'oil' keeping his jagged bangs out of his small charcoal colored eyes. The two most defining features on his face were the wart by his nose and the two twin red lines that ran down his cheeks from his eyes like bloody tears.

He wore an outfit similar to that of a kabuki actor's, the man donning fishnet clothing under his matching olive green pants and shirt, and a dark red vest with twin yellow dots completed the strange look.

His slightly wrinkled face was twisted in a pained expression, barely contained sorrow mixing with it as he gazed down at his former apprentice. Years and years of hardened shinobi experience demanded that Jiraiya not cry, that he had seen worse and tears wouldn't bring back his beloved student. However the toad sage couldn't stop the tears from tracing the lines on his cheeks as he stared at Minato's face, his expression scarred into his unfortunately photographic memory.

Once bright sapphire blue eyes that always held a twinkle in them when their owner was up to mischief were now faded and unseeing with death, the kage had died gazing at the moon that hung above them, the light glinting off of his metal forehead protector. Tear tracks smoothed over his skin, dripping down his chin and onto the collar of his jacket. Minato's pale lips were parted slightly; the man didn't have the time to close them before the Shinigami claimed him.

Ignoring the hysterical bawling baby, Jiraiya kneeled down before the dead man and gently placed his hand over his eyes before moving it downward, closing Minato's eyes for the last time. Jiraiya bowed his head in respect before picking up Naruto and handing him to a kage bunshin clone he conjured up, the copy rocked the blond boy lightly to try to calm him.

The original super pervert gently picked up his leader's cooling corpse, holding him bridal style and securing his grip before looking down to Gamabunta.

"**He was a great man…." **

"I know Bunta….I know…."

Jiraiya was practically beside himself, things weren't supposed to be this way. Minato should be alive and well and in the hospital visiting his wife while they both doted on their first newborn son, going on and on about how they'd raise him to be a strong shinobi like the one in his book. Kushina shouldn't have died, and had Tsunade still been here she wouldn't of.

Now he had to watch as yet another student of his was buried before him. The masters should die first after passing on their teachings…not the students they recently taught. He grimaced as everything came crashing down on him as he inspected Minato's still body.

Lifeless pale blue eyes that would never see again no matter how much they opened….

Blood stained lips that would never again speak or kiss his son goodnight….

Rigid decomposing hands that would never again make seals to do harm or good…

And a heart that would never again beat to its own unique rhythm whether fast or slow…..

He closed his eyes as the realization finally sunk in, making the experience all the more painful.

The Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash of Konoha and strongest shinobi to ever come out of Hi-no-Kuni…..was dead.

**Two Hours Later**

Beady, black, battle hardened eyes glared menacingly at the shouting group of men and women before him through snow white strands, his aged shinobi trained sensitive ears ringing in a painful manner due to the combined forces of fear filled shrieks, angered demands and all of the other sorts of blather politicians usually spouted in a time of crisis. Oh and let's not forget the terrified cries of a newborn infant whose face looked like it was about to explode by how red it was didn't help at all. Naruto lay helplessly on the hard wood table in front of the adults clothed in nothing but a diaper and a periwinkle blue blanket, heartbreaking tears rolling down his still healing scarred cheeks. Finally Jiraiya could take no more and he let loose his KI on the unsuspecting, distracted group.

"Will you all...SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

Almost instantly the room fell deathly silent at his outburst, even the sobbing babe who now looked at him with wide tearful terrified eyes, the child had stopped breathing all together acting as though a single gasp would set off the giant scary white haired thing in front of him. Panicking, the perverted sannin was a metaphorical blur as he rushed to Naruto's side and picked him up, powerful arms rocking the quickly turning blue bundle to soothe him before he suffocated. After a few excruciating long moments the Jinchuuriki started breathing once more, a soft cute little gasp leaving his lips as his lungs gratefully accepted air once more. Jiraiya felt his tense body deflate in sudden relief as a big sigh wiggled out of his aged lips, thank the gods his godson was all right. Wasn't the blond gaki a little young to be thinking about suicide already? Oh well, they had dodged the bullet this time.

"I don't know why you bother to comfort the thing Jiraiya-sama...it has no feelings."

This snide remark was made by none other than Uchiha Fugaku, current clan head of the Uchiha clan. And the sniveling son of a bitch was about to have the treat of experiencing his eyes being ripped out and used for ping pong practice if he didn't shut that cake hole of his that was infamous for getting him in all kinds of trouble. Faster than you could say Ichiraku ramen the arrogant raven haired shinobi found himself clutching his own throat, the man unable to breathe due to the suffocating pressure Jiraiya focused on him and him alone.

"You better pay close attention Uchiha, because I'm not going to say this again. Minato asked that the village treat this boy with respect, respect he deserves for keeping Kyuubi at bay and I won't ignore his dying wish and stand by while you have the balls to call him a _thing._ His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Not demon, not thing, not it, not Kyuubi, or anything else you can cook up to affiliate him with that beast. Get it? Got it? Good."

The hermit took the slowly suffocating clan head's silence as an affirmative and eased the KI off of him, Fugaku practically gasping for much needed air. Despite the fact that his passionate yet rage filled speech caused many civilians and few shinobi to piss themselves, not all were intimidated by Jiraiya's words. One such man was Danzo, one of the Sandaime's advisors and said Hokage's greatest adversary inside Konohakagure.

"Due to the child's unique circumstances I think it would be wise if you handed him over to my care Sarutobi, I will make him a capable shinobi worthy of our village."

A blind man could see the war hawk's real intentions, to get a hold of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and train him to be an emotionless weapon that obeyed every command its master gave….Sarutobi had a brief image flash in mind at the possible repercussions of such a decision and felt his blood boil in rage. Little Naruto would be raised with no other purpose than to fight, he would never be able to make friends with his peers and play trivial games such as hide and seek or tag…he would never be able to be normal. Or as normal as he could be anyway if you consider the facts at hand. Besides the old man highly doubted the other clans and groups within the council would allow Danzo to have possession of such a powerful and influencing ward.

As expected, there were few supporters that felt it would be best if the 'Kyuubi-brat' was put on a tight leash and possibly locked away, hell there were some even giddy about it! Others still sought the babe's head while the majority didn't want Naruto anywhere near the one eyed man that looked like some sort of mummy hybrid. The decision fell on the aged leader's over burdened shoulders once more, adding more to his already heavy load filled with past mistakes and regrets.

"Naruto Uzumaki will not be killed, imprisoned for life, nor will he be raised as a weapon. I want him to have a normal life….therefore I am making this decree and failure to comply with it will result in immediate execution. Am I clear?"

Many gulps and hesitant nods followed while select individuals gazed at the man calculatingly, mentally running over the list of possibilities this new law would entail and how they could go around it if it was necessary.

"From this day on the truth behind Kyuubi's defeat is now an SS-ranked secret. No one is to utter a word of who the vessel is or if the Kyuubi is even alive, we shall tell everyone that the Yondaime Hokage killed it. Who ever breaks this law will be executed either publicly or in secret depending on their actions. I refuse to let you all ruin this boy's future. You are all dismissed…we all have a lot of work to do…."

Sarutobi sighed as he looked to his white haired student, the spy master cooing at the baby who squealed at the funny faces his godfather made. He wasn't looking forward to chatting with Jiraiya after this, the bearded pipe smoking man knew he wouldn't react well to the news he couldn't take care of Naruto. As much as he hated the idea of separating the two, it was a necessary evil that had to be done to protect the village. Jiraiya was needed to maintain their spy network and keep him posted on the workings going on outside the Fire country and Orochimaru's movements, and he couldn't very well take Naruto with him. That notion alone was just begging for trouble and it didn't aid his worries when they learned of a new group of rogue shinobi was forming and that their goal was to collect the nine demon vessels.

He was getting too fucking old for this job. But he'd rather be in the seat than most of the candidates the council had elected; at least this way he'd be protecting a budding leaf that would one day grow to protect the giant tree that was Konoha.

"Jiraiya…..come….you and I have a few things to talk about in my office."

The hermit brought his antics to a stop and his square jaw was set in a frown, the infant in his arms began whining when the tall ninja stopped paying attention to him. Somehow the pervert knew he wasn't going to like what was going to be said.

**Elsewhere**

"_**What do you think of the situation L?"**_

"…..The probability of the council keeping the existence of the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki a secret is almost zero percent."

"_**That's what I was afraid of…"**_

The emptying council chambers could be observed through the horizontal looking glass, the water's rippling face distorting the ending scene played out before them with the wind's gentle caress. A young man stood overlooking the dark depths of the now blank pool, his posture bent as his upper body hunched over like that of an old man's, his left hand tucked away in the pocket of his worn out blue jeans while his right thumb nail was caught between his teeth, nibbling at it thoughtfully. Bed head raven locks spiked every which way as empty unblinking onyx irises slid to the corner of his eyes, gazing to the left side of him.

"You have yet to tell me why you brought me here…or what it has to do with that child."

The unseen entity next to him chortled in a harmonious amusement as he clapped a hand onto the genius's shoulder good naturedly, L's haunted neutral expression never fading from his face as his knees buckled ever so slightly.

"_**Tell me L, what do you believe will happen to the babe as the situation stands?"**_

"…That man won't be able to take care of him due to his duties to the village…the boy will obviously grow up an orphan…"

"_**And if what you say is true about the humans being unable to keep his secret how do you think the village will react to him?"**_

Shifting his gaze back to the image filled water, the former detective sighed as his right arm fell limp to his side, Jiraiya's indignant face and Sarutobi's sorrowful but helpless one reflected in his glossy wide open eyes.

"The villagers will succumb to one of humanity's worse enemies….fear. Fear of the unknown and misunderstood drives people to do….idiotic things. The possibility he will be harassed…abused….neglected… is over ninety-nine percent. More than likely he will grow up alone…and become the very beast they fear. In essence they will create their own monster…." He mused, a touch of glee lighting his features at the prospect. It wouldn't be anything they didn't deserve after all. Karma was indeed a cruel mistress.

"_**Good observations….."**_

L squatted down as the other spoke, thumb nail brushing against his lips while his knees popped quietly at the new position.

"You have yet to tell me what that boy has to do with me…."

"_**Ha ha ha! Straight to business I see….and what are you doing exactly?"**_ He referred to L's peculiar sitting position with a wave of an ethereal hand.

"….I think forty percent better when I sit like this…now please stop changing the subject…and get to the point of this little meeting."

The genius could sense the being's apprehension as he shifted within the shadows of the white marble room, L's opaque ash colored eyes stared into the pool at his bare feet as he waited patiently.

"_**You see L….I am offering you a second chance…"**_

"In other words in exchange for a new life you want me to raise the boy since no one else can or will?"

"_**Yes…"**_

This was quite a mind boggling conundrum to the sock hating raven, he, a parent? Hell in most cases children tended to avoid him like the plague due to his 'weirdness' as one little girl had once put it. Besides, there were plenty of orphans in need of a parent or guardian he himself had been one of them, yet this one apparently stood out from the rest. And if L loved anything it was a good mystery.

"…Why is this boy's upbringing so important to you? He's just one of the many statistics…"

"_**Because he is the child of prophecy…depending upon how he is raised….will determine whether or not he will be the world's savior…or her destruction. That…and I plan to honor his father's dying plea. He will face many enemies…and Naruto will need a guiding hand to aid him until he is confident enough to make his own decisions. Besides…you may be surprised…you might get attached to him."**_

"The idea that I'll get emotionally attached is rather illogical."

"_**That's what they all say…so do we have an accord?" **_

L paused for a very long moment, gazing at the hand before his own sugar cube stacking palm slapped against the other being's as they shook hands briefly.

"Fine…I agree to this arrangement."

"_**Oh! Before you go…." **_

A soft rattle of a metal chain could be heard as a trinket was plopped into the palm of his hand, the same one that the entity's had been holding moments ago before switching gears and over turning it, withered fingers grasping onto his wrist. It was a necklace with the chain made of pure silver, hooked onto it was a most peculiar tiny hourglass, the frame consisted of finely cut onyx instead of wood, inside the gleaming glass was fine black sand that trickled languidly through the tiny tube connecting the two bulbs.

"Last I checked I knew how to tell time…."

"_**Ah but it's not for you, now is it? Give this to Naruto and make sure he wears it, especially when almost all the sand has gone to the bottom."**_

"…So this isn't an ordinary hourglass?"

"_**No it is not…consider it a gift from me to him. He'll find out its purpose in due time."**_

Once his hand was released L pocketed it, his 'boss' smiling as the young detective started to disappear, on his way back to the world of the living.

"_**Good luck L Lawliet…you'll need it considering that you'll learn that parenthood isn't as simple as you may think."**_

His smile became more challenging as he gazed at an unknown presence in the far reaches of the Underworld, his demeanor becoming slightly cocky with a side of anticipated amusement.

"_**Take that dear Brother…this is payback for the Sharingan Incident."**_

The first thing L was aware of was that he was wet. His usually always opened eyes creakingly cracked ajar, only to find the weeping skies above him the difference between rain clouds and the fire's lingering smoke hard to distinguish. L lay back first on the wet ground and from the smell he was sure it wasn't just rain water. Robotically he turned his head this way and that to get a look around, too lazy to get up at the moment. Around him were decimated buildings and burning stands, from the look of the place as well as the number of corpses stacked around him like firewood he deduced this had been the marketplace no more than twenty four hours ago.

He sat up with a squelch, the entire back of him: hair, shirt and pants were soaked scarlet, blood squishy between his toes. The usual blue highlights in his hair were now a murky purple from the blood, the man idly wondering if it would stay after he washed the crimson out. L wobbly got up and stood within the center of what could be called a hell on earth, people were still panicking while the most levelheaded of the population worked to save other lives and put out the fires. From the lack of fire trucks and rescue teams L could tell that this place was very primitive when compared to his own world. Although he did find the sight of people running around like headless chickens quite amusing if a bit stupid, what was that going to accomplish?

The genius must've been quite a sight walking down the remains of a once bustling street, looking like he had taken part in a crazy axe murder or something. But hardly anyone paid him any mind thankfully, he didn't want to explain his presence and the natives here had more troubling matters to worry about than what a foreigner was doing here. It took awhile to locate the Hokage tower; it had suffered minimal damages since the fox hadn't been able to enter this section of the village. Upon entering the building he found it flooded with angry/anguished survivors, the poor secretaries were overwhelmed at the sheer number of the group as well as their outrageous behavior, making rude demands and clamoring to see the Hokage. It was at the point that the Anbu black ops had to step in and get the commotion under control.

L would've had to been a fool not to take the opportunity, the raven wordlessly slipped through the crowds and mayhem to the Sandaime Hokage's office, moving like a ghost and as silent as one as he snuck through the barely open door. Now that he wasn't surrounded by that mob he could clearly hear a baby's cries, Sarutobi could be seen rocking the child where he stood by trying to calm the distressed Naruto. Kind oak colored eyes that had witnessed far too much in his unusually long lifetime snapped to the intruder, only to find a young man before him. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, his hair a bed head styled raven while blank eyes of ebony stared at him and the sobbing baby in his arms. His clothes were plain, only a pair of worn out blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt however the smell of rusted iron confirmed that the stranger was indeed doused in blood.

"I apologize young man but I fear you need to leave and make a later appointment this isn't the best time-"

Paying no attention to his words, L walked closer, the hidden Anbu tensing as they readied to defend their leader from the unknown threat. All the while Naruto's screams didn't lessen nor did his tears stop, the raven paused when he was less than a foot away from the village leader, his eyes locking onto scared baby blue ones. This would probably be one of the handfuls of times L ever had to raise his voice above its usual murmur.

"Hey! You're fine." (1)

Something bordering on miraculous happened as the blonde's screams softened into short hiccups, teary cerulean staring up at the bloodied man before pudgy hands hesitantly reached out to him. Sarutobi Hizuren stood stock still frozen in shock, his jaw slack as L took Naruto from him and held him, albeit awkwardly. Confusion rolled around the room in waves until the elder man finally found his voice again. He hadn't managed to calm Naruto down since Jiraiya left!

"Who are you?"

"…Ryuuzaki"

Sarutobi blinked before silently motioning for his guard to stand down for the time being as their new guest didn't seem to be a threat. L was doing a good job of ignoring Naruto as he tried to tug on his hair when the old shinobi offered him a seat, the young man squatting in the chair with the baby balanced between his hands and knees. While his better judgment told him he should take Naruto from him Sarutobi really wanted the ringing in his ears to stop for at least a little while.

They had started with the usual questions: who are you, are you working for anyone, who are you working for, why are you here, what do you want with Naruto, etc. and L had answered each one without missing a beat in the following order.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Yes."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"To raise Naruto."

"To raise him obviously that is what I just said. Are you in dire need of hearing aids Sarutobi-san?"

Ryuuzaki was so dodgy about his questions, turning his words inside out and against him while Naruto was content with staring up at the funny looking man holding him. Sarutobi was just getting a headache, half tempted to just toss the stranger to Ibiki and be done with it as his finger edged to the small hidden calling button at the bottom of his desk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

His words startled him as his wrinkled hand froze, the veteran's eyes narrowing dangerously at L who would've brushed off the glare if he had acknowledged it at all.

"And why is that Ryuuzaki-san? You, a stranger whom I know nothing about and a possible threat, sneak into my office, take my charge and refuse to answer my questions. Why shouldn't I have you thrown into interrogation?"

Sarutobi was old; he had retired thinking he would never have to be the one to worry about this kind of shit again but he supposed Kami had a funny sense of humor as his successor was ripped away from them by the cold clutches of death so suddenly and now his son, his legacy and heir, was possibly in danger right in front of him as he lay within the arms of an outsider. Ryuuzaki's face was just as unreadable as ever, a literal blank slate and that is something that disturbed Sarutobi if only just a little.

"Because if you did that I couldn't take care of Naruto Uzumaki."

"Where did you get the notion that you would be allowed to take care of him? Why would I let you raise Naruto-kun?" he shot back

"Because no one else will old man and you know it."

L's words stopped him cold, not because of the harshness behind them but rather the truth held within the syllables. However Ryuuzaki wasn't finished yet, not until he said his piece, his logic stabbing viciously into the elder's heart.

"Don't delude yourself Sarutobi-san. The likelihood of Naruto Uzumaki being treated like any sort of hero is at least zero point five percent. Do you really think that those that have lost loved ones to the Kyuubi will be able to understand and move on when a constant reminder of what they lost is running around your village? No, he will become the perfect scapegoat for them to take out their hatred on despite what you and the boy's father believed. You both hold too much faith in people."

"How do you-"

"Know who his father is? It's quite simple really his picture is there on the wall and on my way here I saw no one else that had that shade of blond in their hair. It was just a matter of simple deduction as well as process of elimination…and you confirmed it by asking me how I knew so you gave away the answer yourself."

Sarutobi looked back at the wall where pictures of the Hokage were hung, now that L pointed that out the similarities between the two were glaringly obvious and would only grow more apparent as Naruto aged.

"Now you have one of two options: you can leave him in the orphanage where he will face unfair caretakers, detrimental conditions, lack of food and eventually eviction from said orphanage and have him living on the streets or you can leave Naruto with me."

"You are only a civilian with hardly any chakra; you have no home, no job so how would you support the two of you let alone protect him?"

Silence stretched for a few minutes before L spoke, his voice low and serious.

"While I am not trained in your eyes I do know a few of what you would call taijutsu styles and if nothing else I could at least try to adapt and learn ninjutsu. As for lodging and a job I think we can help each other."

"…I'm listening…"

"In my home land I was rather well known for my intelligence…if you will allow it I will take an IQ test to prove it….with this being a military village one would think you'd need strategists correct?"

"…True….however instead of an IQ test I request that you participate in a game of shogi against Shikaku Nara….the head of the Nara clan."

L was didn't bat an eyelash at that, or even react to the fact that Naruto's small fist was tangled in his bloodied shirt, tugging on it insistently as he demanded attention from the raven.

"Who are the Naras if I may ask?"

"A clan that resides in Konoha, they are known for their intellect and rather…lazy demeanor. Shikaku-san is the clan head."

Sarutobi should've been bothered that Naruto was near that much blood, Ryuuzaki's shirt practically dyed with it but they'd do something about that after their discussion. The man was obviously in need of more than a home and a job, the necessities he would need for taking care of a baby only added to that list.

"…I accept that."

A creepy, what could only be described as excited smile slowly spread across L's face like butter on bread should the smile become wider or his eyes widen one would mistake it for a mad man's grin. Sarutobi fought down a shiver before clearing his throat and picking up his pipe, stuffing it with tobacco.

"What do you plan on doing should you be defeated?"

"…I fear I'm somewhat of a sore loser, knowing my childish state of mind when it comes to competition I would probably call for rematches until I become victorious. A former…rival…was the same only much worse than I ever could be. Besides…I doubt I'll lose."

The way he said that, with such conviction, as though he already knew what the outcome would be startled Sarutobi Hizuren slightly as it reminded him of Minato.

"So say you get the job as a strategist-"

"Then I'll have an occupation won't I? I'll be able to afford a residence as well as provide for myself and Naruto once a sufficient amount of money has been saved."

The basis for their agreement was ironed out before more stipulations were added in, such as until he could afford living elsewhere L and the vessel would have to stay at the Sarutobi compound which the candy crack head figured it was so the elder could keep a close eye on him. "Ryuuzaki" would be on probation for five years, he wouldn't be able to leave Konoha unless he was with an escort approved by the Hokage and he'd be under the constant scrutiny of the Anbu black ops. What it boiled down to was this: L wouldn't even be able to so much as sneeze wrong for the next half a decade. He was given certain papers to fill out: adoption papers for Naruto, citizenship paperwork for himself as well as medical files detailing things like his blood type, age, birth date, as well as any existing problems he may have.

As he scrawled answers and information across the seemingly endless stack of pages Naruto was fed baby formula by a female anbu with the cat mask. Two hours later, in the groggy, eye rubbing early hours of the morning L's fingers cracked as he moved them, never before had he wrote so much in such a little amount of time causing the "God of Shinobi" to chuckle.

"Now you know how I feel…imagine trying to do this everyday for a living."

The young man only offered the pipe smoking man that many fan fiction writers and readers wondered just what exactly he was lighting up with a shrug. No sign of fatigue was apparent but Sarutobi chalked it up to the many tootsie roll suckers he had eaten, and occasionally stirred his tea with. When his secretary had walked in and asked if they needed anything L requested black tea and sugar cubes, the detective would get the suckers from the small basket Sarutobi kept on the edge of his desk for the younger visitors. In total he stacked about ten cubes before plopping them carelessly into the tea and stirring it with the now depleted stick. Clearing his throat to fill the somewhat awkward silence Sarutobi stood up and gathered a few things, the only reason he and L had not been bothered by civilians and ninja alike was because of his anbu guard, the elder made a mental note to give them a few days off after dealing with that particular headache.

"Now that all of this is cleared up I'll take you to my home…I'm sure there are extra clothes for you to wear and we'll have those disposed of."

L looked down at himself, appearing as though he only just remembered his rather gory attire before shrugging and standing up in a soft hunch. Naruto was returned to L's awkward arms, the genius not used to holding anything as delicate as an infant. The newly reinstated leader couldn't help but inwardly chortle, despite his bravado Ryuuzaki obviously had no idea how to be a parent and it'd be amusing if not tiring teaching him how to take care of Naruto. But somehow…his eyes wandered to Ryuuzaki who was somewhat swaying to calm the newborn's more recent cries, the blond mumbling in baby gibberish as he curled to the man. Somehow Sarutobi knew things would turn out all right despite the sadness and pain they just suffered. As they trudged out of the room, the aged ninja being the last out he cast a glance back at the stack of finished papers L filled out, Sarutobi shuffled over to the desk and shifted through them until he came across the adoption papers. A smile reluctantly twitched at his thin lips, pipe sticking out at an angle from the side of his mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki Lawliet huh? Something tells me that name will be known throughout the word someday…I have high expectations for you…Naruto-kun."

With a resounding click the lights were turned off, the small group whispered away into the watery night to a new life…and a new destiny.

**Unknown Location**

Snarling in rage, a crystal ball was flung at a stone wall, shattering into nothing upon impact. The room trembled violently as objects were tossed around and smashed, an imposing figure stood in the shadows, a purple fist clenched to the point of drawing its black blood.

"_**Damn him to the fiery ninth layer of hell!" **_

Nearby another stranger watched on in dark amusement from a doorway as a vase full of wolfs bane sailed over his head, crashing against the wall leaving the vase in pieces while the plant drowned in its own poisoned water.

"Getting angry isn't going to help…"

The enraged deity spun around to face him, practically foaming at the mouth, black and orange tinted gold eyes in a wide set glare.

"_**We just lost one of our most valuable allies! How can I not be upset?"**_

"Losing him is of little consequence Master…"

"_**You only say that because you were felled by his hand…and you still feel sore about it."**_

A red hued glower was sent his way, the previously calm man's fist clenching to the point of sickly red syrup dripping through the cracks of his fingers as his nails dug into his undead skin. He struggled to keep his calm as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Be that as it may…all we have to do is take back the necklace….besides even if we don't procure it, he can easily be replaced."

"_**Heh…so you say. Prove it then **_**Child.**_**" **_

A shark like grin ripped through the god's face, pointed teeth set in a confronting sneer, and the two stood in a silent standoff before his servant's smile slowly reflected his. Outside the window lightning flashed brilliantly, assaulting the skies and illuminating the room to reveal a young man in his mid-twenties, chestnut brown hair and blood scarlet toned russet brown eyes made up his face, a demented grin stretching his cheeks. Dressed smartly in a white button up shirt, sleeve cuffs folded back and black slacks Light leaned against the doorway, arms crossed conceitedly over his chest.

"I'd be honored to...Shinigami-sama."

Smirking, the Death God idly cleaned his teeth with a toothpick, a single strand of golden hair flitting from the soggy wood and drifting ever so delicately to the floor.

My best friend's boyfriend says this to the son of one of our other friends, he's 8 months old and as soon as he says it the baby stops crying and stares at him for like ten minutes. And it only works if he says it, so that kind of inspired that scene.

**Authoress' Note:**

I'll eventually update this again…but this is a taste of what's to come! This is unedited so I apologize for any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise ahead of time. I also apologize for the run on sentence frenzy I got going on in this first chapter. I'm sorry if L and/or Light seem out of character but hey I tried. For those of you out there that are probably wondering 'if she can write this much then why not update the other stories she has going?' well this has been collecting dust in my USB drive for the past couple months, and I would work on it on and off. So finally I finished it a couple days ago and took down the poll on my profile. The title should tell you who the winner was!


End file.
